satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Seelendfreund
Sheila Seelendfreund was a demon who fell with Satan and a close friend of Ipos. Appearance Sheila had medium length pink hair curled outward at the ends, as well as tanned skin and a youthful face. She was thin and she stood at 5'6". From far away, her eyes look completely white due to her blindness, but she actually had pale, grayish blue pupils. Before Sheila was blinded, she had bright blue eyes. She had very distinct, long eyelashes. Her lipstick always matched her hair color. Unlike many of the fallen, she had no distinguishing piercings or tattoos. Her style of dress was usually casual, wearing t-shirts, tank tops, and strapless dresses. Sheila's demon form had horns on each side of her head with two smaller horns of the same shape directly behind them. They started off as a peach color and blend into hot pink at the tips. Personality Sheila is often very calm and sensible. She has a lot of pride and she plays off her clumsiness when she bumps into things. She dislikes when people treat her like she is inhibited from her disability, which is what draws her to Ipos. History Before she fell, Sheila was assigned to work in Uriel's troop in Heaven. She went blind from accidentally looking at Uriel's light when he was fighting, since he glows very brightly in battle. In the end, Sheila resented him rather than the unlucky situation and it is one of the main reasons why she fell. Injuries like hers and many others set a negative precedent amongst angels and a lot of them dread being assigned to Uriel’s army due to the accidental casualties he inflicts. After she fell, Sheila spent most of her time in the Southern Hemisphere, even staying in Australia for a while. She then moved to Ireland during the 18th or 19th century, where she met Ipos officially. The two proceeded to run restaurants, bars, brothels, a hardware store, gun shops, camping supply stores, construction companies, and real estate businesses under different guises together. Plot After Natalie informs Ipos of her business in the back of Thirsties, Sheila is the one to lead her at his request, though she is reluctant to do so ("Warning"). While the two are walking to the back, Sheila walks into a pillar in the middle of the bar after she jinxes herself and tells Natalie she knows where she is going despite being blind. With a bruised nose, she brushes it off and finally drops Natalie off at the back, where a fight club of sorts is being held ("Stop the Fighting"). Sheila is later seen again when Uriel comes to Thirsties to deal out the punishment for talking with Lucifer. She recognizes Uriel's voice from when she was in his troop and attempts to slice his neck during the confrontation, but accidentally hits Chamuel instead. With Sheila in her demon form, tearing up with blood in her eyes, Ipos tells her that they have no chance of winning a fight against Uriel and Chamuel, but he is willing to "go down swinging". Uriel blows up the bar with God's light, killing the two demons, but he leaves with scratches scattered all over his face ("No Retribution Here"). Relationships * Ipos Kabakoff - The two are long time friends as well as business partners. Sheila is highly grateful for him, since he gives her tasks he would give anyone else and treats her like she is not inhibited from her disability. She helps Ipos with relocating whenever he needs to. * Pax Madan - Though the two are never seen directly talking to each other, it can be assumed that Sheila and Ipos share the same opinions of Pax. She sees Pax as an annoyance and does not know why he is allowed to continue to come into Thirsties. * Uriel - Sheila hates Uriel for blinding her, though he never intended to hurt her. She still holds a grudge against him, despite the accident happening thousands of years ago, and recognizes his voice when he walks into Thirsties to deliver her death sentence. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters